Light X OC : Your Call
by Molly.Munroe
Summary: Light X OC Love Story. Rated MA for safety. Mind you, it's only M, but that's as high as these ratings let me go. NO FLAMERS. I swear to God.


_**I don't own Death Note or it's characters, and just so you know, these events are PRE-SHOW. You'll know when it builds up to the first episode! **____** Enjoy!**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kylie Byrne.

She was the new girl in his class. They were seniors now, and naturally the teachers no longer introduced students, but his teacher was different.

Light almost felt bad when he hauled the poor thing up in front of the class.

"Class, this is Miss Byrne. She moved here from… where was it?"

Kylie was almost shaking, her bottom lip quivering slightly.

"Um… Canada."

"Yes, Canada. That's a long ways away. Do you want to tell us a bit about yourself?"

"No… not at all, actually."

The teacher furrowed his brow.

"Yes, well, please take your seat. All right class, pull out your books…"

Light stared at her.

She had dark brown hair, not too long, but not short, either. Her brown eyes searched the room for a friendly face, not bothering to look in Light's direction. She sat down, unconfident in her movements.

Light looked back to his book.

Just another pretty face who would soon be turned into just another girl by the other girls, surely.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Light had been watching her for weeks. A month and a half had gone by.

Kylie hadn't been changed. In fact, she was quite the opposite of just another girl.

He saw a lot of himself in the girl, and a lot of the people around him in her, too. But she was entirely her own person. She had flaws, she had insecurities, but she had her perfections.

Kylie was highly intelligent, just bored. She was an extreme introvert, and an incredible athlete, although she didn't join the sports teams at their school. She loved art, and was an incredible musician.

But Light saw more than he was supposed to. He saw the cuts on her wrists. He saw the bruises on her arms and legs, the scar on her hip. The bruises faded, and luckily, thankfully, no more replaced them. But the scars never went away. The cuts on her wrists never got the chance to heal. She smiled and said, "Stupid cat!" whenever someone asked. No one saw through it. No one but Light.

But she wasn't… normal. There was something wrong, something Light had yet to uncover.

The bell had rung, and Kylie wanted to get home. Light could tell.

Kylie had no idea Light had been watching her. She also had no idea he had been following her home, studying her like a remarkable creature whose secrets were yet to be revealed.

She walked home alone. Her backpack slung over her shoulder, she sighed. She didn't want to go home. Kylie was completely alone. There was no one to turn to in her house, full of people. She was alone in every crowd. She felt complete sadness in the happiest of times. It was because of her god damn brother, and his god damn drug habits.

Kylie stopped.

She froze, tensing.

Light froze, tensing.

"Why are you following me?"

Light clutched the shoulder of his bag slightly.

"Sorry. I was walking home and…"

Light had to think of something.

"I didn't have the nerve to ask to walk you home."

Kylie turned around, and if not for her usual gloomy mindset, she would've dropped her jaw.

"Light Yagami? You're the most popular guy in school. Why would you want to walk me home?"

Light walked towards her.

"Well, I just wanted to get to know you better, that's all."

A smile came to his face as he stopped beside her.

"No one really knows you. You're kind of a secret around here. I just… wanted to get to know you. To be able to know the secret."

Obviously his charm wasn't working on her.

Kylie was furious.

"Oh, so you can tell your posse? No thanks, Light. I can walk myself home."

She stomped off, fuming. But there was no chance in hell she was letting Light Yagami see her pissed. Especially not pissed off enough to be on the verge of tears.

"Wait, Kylie!"

"Go home, Light."

Light stood, dumbfounded, as he watched her walk away.

Now he knew another thing.

She wasn't attracted to him, and if she was, she had control. She was defensive. She was angry and defensive.

And she most likely hated him for calling her a secret.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Kylie, there's a boy here for you!"

Kylie walked downstairs slowly.

She knew it was Light.

He had been coming to her house every day for a week, to try and talk her into all kinds of things.

Light Yagami was just another boy.

He would use her, and hurt her. He didn't care about her. He just wanted to know everything. He wanted to know everything so he could tell everyone.

It had happened before, and she wasn't letting it happen again.

But fuck, was this kid persistent.

She was wearing a Slipknot tee shirt and skinny jeans. She walked downstairs, her hair in a ponytail, her glasses on.

And there he was.

Again.

Light Yagami.

"What?"

Light looked at Kylie's mom.

"Can we talk outside?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Kylie, why don't you go outside with the poor boy, huh?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

She descended the last stair and dragged Light outside as she slid her turtle slippers on.

"C'mon then."

Kylie listened to the door close.

Her mother was having another party. Light was the last thing she needed right now.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm tired."

Kylie walked over to the railing on her deck and sat atop it, looking at Light with an intense anger and hatred in her eyes.

"I mean, not that."

Light looked at her.

She almost believed the pain he forced into his eyes.

"I mean… what's wrong with me? Why do you hate me?"

"I don't."

Light laughed.

"Yes, you do. I see it in your eyes."

Seems her own brown eyes were just as revealing as the other teenager's.

"Well, I can close them, if it really bothers you."

Light looked away, and just shook his head.

"I'm done."

"Huh?"

Kylie was taken aback. She suddenly didn't want him to be angry. She had never wanted him to quit trying. She liked him being annoying. Why was he stopping?

"If you hate me so much, I'm not going to try and be nice to you anymore."

Light began to walk away, and made it to the sidewalk before Kylie screamed at him.  
"Light Yagami, please come back!"

Light looked at her.

Kylie rolled her eyes and cursed herself inwardly for doing what she was about to do.

She ran off the deck and up to Light. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Please don't give up on me."

Light was taken by surprise.

So was Kylie.

"I don't want to be alone."

Kylie hated herself. She knew she was going to get hurt if Light Yagami became her friend. But right now, he was the only person in the world who wanted to be near her, to have her in their lives. So she was not, in any way, going to give that up. If it meant getting hurt, fine, she'd do it. Just until she could figure him out. Just until she got hurt. Maybe even then she'd stay.

She hated Light. She was scared of him.

But she liked his persistence. Liked the way he was always there, when she didn't want him. He never gave up on her.

Kylie realized she wanted to be Light's friend.

She was just scared.

"I'm sorry."

Light's arms wrapped around her.

He was warm.

He was safe.

"It's… okay."

Kylie didn't know why she was hugging him.

She didn't know why she was being his friend, after everything she had pretty much JUST thought.

But Light was the only person she had.

There was a nagging feeling she couldn't shake, and maybe being his friend could rid it from her.

Light rubbed her back slightly.

"It's okay."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kylie and Light had grown closer.

Light had no idea what had happened that day.

She had run after him, and held him, and cried on him.

Light had held her, and listened.

When she was finished, he kissed her.

Why did he kiss her? That was idiotic.

But somehow, Kylie didn't run away. She had laughed and said something Light will never forget.

"That was my first kiss you just stole."

Light hadn't known. He would've made it special, or something. He wouldn't have just grabbed her and planted one on her!

But now, they were friends. Best friends. The closest two people could be without being inside one another.

Light trusted her. Which was funny. Light didn't trust anyone.

But her ideals almost matched his. Sometimes they argued about something, but Kylie would laugh it off and say they were like an old married couple sometimes. It made Light laugh. Then they just forgot about it.

Light lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"What're you thinking about?"

Light sighed.

The kiss, as always.

It was always on his mind lately.

And Kylie had become so… desirable lately.

The way her small breasts curved perfectly onto her chest, the way her waist nipped in the middle and created a cute curve… everything. Her smile, her laugh… everything was beautiful to him lately.

"When I kissed you."

Kylie laughed.

It made Light want to die.

Because obviously, it wasn't serious to her.

"Why'd you think of that?"

"Never mind."

"Light Yagami."

Kylie was on top of him, straddling his waist.

She was looking down at him.

Through beautiful eyes, full of mischief.

"Tell me."

Light looked away, his hands finding her thighs, holding her in place.

"I just feel bad."

"Okay."

Kylie bent down so their faces were inches apart.

"Now tell me the truth, please."

Light looked at her.

"I want to sit up."

Kylie leaned back, still on his lap, but sitting straight.

Light sat up, staring into her eyes.

"Would you ever…"

Light looked away.

For the first time, he had no idea what to say.

He had no clue… what to do to make her understand what he felt from her. Everything he wanted, everything he needed, everything he wanted to be for her. She had no idea, and he didn't know how to let her in on his own little secret.

Then it struck him.

Without warning, he pushed his lips to hers.

Kylie seemed startled, her legs clenching against his body.

But then she relaxed, and her hands found his shirt, gripping it tightly.

Light's hands remained on her thighs.

Pulling away, Kylie looked at him.

"Light…"

"Yeah, I know."

Light looked away.

He was so sure she would get up and walk away.

But she didn't.

On the contrary, she pressed her lips to his exposed neck, licking his collarbone lightly.

Light let a surprised moan escape his lips, but then mentally kicked himself for doing so.

He grabbed her face and pulled her lips to his.

She could feel him underneath her, in front of her, around her, everywhere inside of her, from her heart to her veins to her mind. To the pit of her stomach, making her completely sick with herself. But it was so beautifully imperfect.

Light pulled away, and looked at her.

"Please… don't be angry."

Kylie chuckled.

"Yes, I'm so pissed right now, Light."

Light laughed, and hugged her close to him.

"What do I do?"

"What do you mean?"

Kylie was scared of what he meant.

"What am I, now? To you. What significance do I hold to you?"

Kylie was scared of his words.

Kylie was terrified of her own.

"You're… everything I can't possibly explain, Light. But it's good."

Light kissed her jaw, and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Kylie."

Kylie closed her eyes.

Tears fell, and she couldn't stop them.

It hurt so much to hear him say that.

It hurt so much to have him here when she knew she couldn't possibly keep him for herself.

"I know."

Light looked at her, studying her.

He did love her.

But did she love him? Would she ever?

He knew it was hurting her, he knew he shouldn't have said it.

But he did. And that wouldn't change.

He knew in her own way she loved him. He also knew she would never admit it. Not unless she admitted it to herself, first.  
Light closed his eyes.

He loved her, so much.

And for the first time in his life, he felt completely unsure of himself.


End file.
